SasuNaru Drabbles :
by KitsuneUchiha-Uzumaki
Summary: This is a whole bunch of different drabbles :D Some fluff other Angst. They're all different!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :D**

**This is a new series of drabbles for your delight. I will hopefully post one a day but holidays are next week and my access to the internet is limited at home D: **

**I hope you guys will read this and I'm also hoping for your feedback C:**

**Warnings: Coarse language and sexual suggestions**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, Sadly. **

**Drabble 1 : A new beginning.**

"Sasuke look out would yah'" Naruto cursed as he walked past Sasuke boxes in hand.

"Dobe," Sasuke smirked stepping out of the way, Naruto smiled slightly at him. "I swear there is more stuff here than a junkyard "Shaking his head Sasuke sighed. "Hn, don't blame me dobe there your parents." Naruto sighed for the hundredth time that night. Walking back into the lounge room he collapsed into a pile of exhausted limbs. "I give up, it's already ten, and I'm dead!" He wailed letting his arms fall to his sides. Sasuke made his way into the kitchen ignored the over dramatic blonde. Naruto yawned tiredly again before getting up with more effort than should have been needed. He smiled as he glanced around the room. This was their house now, their future. Without annoying parents complaining about noise and displays of affection, they were going to live together peacefully and not to mention the sex they would have! Smirking the blonde strutted into the kitchen, with every intention of getting a head start with the long list of kinky sex spots.

**Reviews please? Was it good, bad? Let me know :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another drabble guys! **

**Okay so this one is quite short but oh well :D **

**I may upload another one today if yous guys are lucky. Do you want another one? **

**Hahaha ;) **

**Disclaimer is in the other chapter and will be the only disclaimer I write, but it applies to all these drabbles kay? Good!**

**Drabble 2: Huh?**

Ring ring ring…

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke!"

"Dobe? What's up?"

"I w-was wondering i-if maybe…"

"Yes?"

"Uh…well…"

"…"

"Iwaswonderingifmaybeyoumight wanttogoonadatewithme!"

"Hn"

"Ah ha ha…Er Neverm/"

"See you at 7"

Beep beep beep…

Naruto blinked a few times, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

_Wait, was that a yes?_

**Reviews? Yes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys another chappie :D**

**I'm not going to have any access to the computer for a week so….**

**But I'll pick up after that I promise **

**Also Dbzgirl1011 I shall see where my inspiration take me :D I may be able to do a part two to Huh? **

**Warnings: Um…. Maybe swearing C:**

**Disclaimer: in first chappie **

**Drabble 4: Best Friends Forever**

5 year old Naruto smiled brightly as he swung high into the air. He loved swings they made him feel like he was flying and could be a superhero just like superman. He often just sat and watched others play with their friends until Sasuke came and then they would talk about all sorts of things whether it was to do with the future or the latest episode of their favourite TV series. This time however Sasuke still wasn't here which was a bit abnormal for the raven. Naruto stopped swinging on the swing when a bunch of older boys, who were laughing and carrying on, made their way to the swing set. They looked to be in the 5th grade and to Naruto they were kind of scary. Glancing around for Sasuke again Naruto tried to ignore the older boys and amused himself by kicking at the bark beneath him. "Hey Brat, these swings are for big kids. Beat it!" A rather large boy said an animalistic grin on this cubby face. Naruto glared or more like pouted at the boy. "Na ah, the swings are for everyone." He said grinning brightly at the fact he was smart enough to know the rules of the playground. "Not anymore turd-face!" The boy snarled, as a brunet with purple face-paint lunged at the small blonde knocking he off the swing and onto to the hard ground with a thud.

"Ow! You big bully. I'm gonna' tell my mummy on you!" Naruto yelled tears building in his eyes from the pain in his backside. The bunch of fifth graders started to laugh at him even more than. But Naruto didn't understand why. Maybe it was because they haven't met his mum? That's why they didn't know how scary she could be. Or maybe they knew something he didn't. They didn't tell a joke did they? "Did yah hear that Kankuro he's gonna' tell his mummy!" A guy with orange hair and red swirls shapes on his cheeks chuckled. Just as Naruto was about to get up off the ground and find somewhere to hide he heard a familiar voice.

"Leave him alone!" The voice growled at the boys.

_Sasuke-Teme?_

" Hahaha Don't stress kid. He's gonna' tell his mummy on us anyway!"

"Yeah we're shaking in our boots! We're terrified!"

"They don't even know what 'terrified' means"

They laughed hard, one of them falling to the ground in tears of laughter.

"Sasuke where were you?" The blonde whispered to the raven child.

"Not now Naru." Sasuke scorned slightly, glancing back at the blonde.

"Okay, funs over. Get lost!" The one known as Kankuro stated to the other members of the group.  
"No!" Sasuke said glaring as fiercely as a five year old could. Kankuro stepped forward again and reached out in an attempt to grab Sasuke. The raven grinned, Itachi had taught him what to do in situations like this. Sasuke kicked upwards hitting the brunet in his family jewels.

"Argg! That l-little turd!" He cried falling to the ground, cradling his sore manhood. Sasuke smiled grabbing Narutos hand and dragging the blonde away, poking his tongue out at the group on the way.

"Sasuke-teme that was so cool!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down in excitement. Sasuke blushed at the comment. "You were like Superman or…or…Ben 10!" The blonde cheered eyes glistening with wow and excitement. "Who taught you that? Was it Itachi?" Naruto asked curiosity. Sasuke pouted and folded his small, pale arms over his chest. "Just because I do something cool Naru doesn't mean Aniki taught it to me. I'm cool too!" Sasuke whined.

"Hahaha. I know Sasuke-teme. Don't worry I like you more!" Naruto said, putting his arm around the Sasuke and grinning wildly.

Sasuke blushed smiling happily.

"Good."

**Reviews? Thankyou ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well like I promised the second one today! **

**I think this one is quite funny myself, hope you think so too. **

**Warning: Language(Naughty Minato!) and make out scene…Er… also hinting of sexuall *Cough* procedures *cough* ;)**

**Drabble 3: Dar Dad.**

Yawning Minato walked into the kitchen. He scratched his head as he opened the fridge and grabbed the milk. Putting the jug on, he turned around and leant on the bench when something caught his eye. In the corner was a set of shoes he had never seen before. He walked over glazing at the black, blue skate shoes that sat next to his son's normal orange, black high tops. _That's strange…_ Brushing it off as new items he went back to the jug which was now finished doing its job. Once he was satisfied with the coffee he sat down at the table, opening the newspaper he started reading like any other day.

Thump…thump…thump…"Shhh!"

Minato looked up in surprise, listening his brow furrowed in concentration. _What was that?____Naruto? Well that made sense, but why the hushed actions? _Just as he was about to call to said son, Naruto shuffled down the stairs. But he wasn't alone, Minato's eyes widen as his son walked right past the kitchen, in nothing but his black, silk boxers. Hand in hand with a pale skinned raven who looked to be about his age. Out of pure shock and curiosity Minato got up from the table and walked over to the hallway. Looking in the direction his son left, he caught sight of said son playing a vigorous game of tonsil hockey with the raven. Minato felt all breath leave him at the sight. _Naruto….Raven…Bedroom…Making out…Fuck! My son's innocence._ He inwardly cried as he stood a still as possible hoping, begging that this was just a demented dream brought on by late nights and too much caffeine. He started making puffing fish movements with his mouth as he watched Naruto pull away and whisper goodbye to the raven, who smirked and left muttering a "See yah soon Naru" as he went. The blonde then proceeded to turn around only to stop mid step staring in stop at his now unconscious dad. _Shit!_

"Kushina!" Minato said nervously trying to act normal and not give away his problem. "Yes dear?" Kushina asked from the en-suite where she was brushing her hair.

"I er… I saw Naruto this morning it seemed he had a guest last night… Did you know he…" He trailed off. Kushina poked her head out the door with a raised eyebrow urging Minato to continue.

"…He's gay Kushina…But don't panic it's perfectly ok! It doesn't matter what gender he likes he's still our Naruto okay?" Minato stated more to himself than anyone else.

"Oh," Kushina said walking over to the bed and climbing in. She smiled sweetly kissing his cheek and turning out the light. " Darling, that's Sasuke, Naruto and him have been dating for a year now. Please keep up!"

"W-what!?"

**Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabble 5: Facebook, Friends and status's ? **

**Warnings: Yaoi guys (Boy love) Don't like don't read. **

*Le Facebook*

**Naru-Uzumkai **Is not going to school today sowwy guy ;3

**52 comments 30 likes**

**KibaTheDawg! **What the hell man! We were gonna egg Kakashi-sense! :(

**13 minutes ago 3 likes **

**Naru-Uzumaki **Hahaha Sorry mutt but can't XD

**12 minutes ago like**

**ROCK Lee **My friend what is the problem?

**11 minutes ago 2 likes **

**KibaTheDawg! ** Yeah! What's the excuse.

**11 minutes ago like**

**Naru-Uzumaki **I can't I'm sick :O

**10 minutes ago 1 like**

**Ino:) **Come on Kakashi-sense can come up with a better excuse Naruto XC

**10 minutes ago 6 likes**

**Sakura Haruno **Yeah, I agree with Ino!

**10 minutes ago like**

**Naru-Uzumaki **I'm serious it's way to much trouble to come to school :O

**9 minutes ago 1 like**

**Ten10 **You sound like Shikamaru now!

**9 minutes ago 13 likes**

**Ino:) **No Shikamaru doesn't wag school like Naruto.

**9 minutes ago 10 likes**

**Shikamaru **Since when did I become the centre topic?

**8 minutes ago 5 likes**

**KibaTheDawg **SHIKAMARU'S ON FACEY! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! SAVE US

**8 minutes ago 12 likes**

**Ten10** Spill the beans Naruto! And kiba SHUT UP!

**8 minutes ago 10 likes**

**Sakura Haruno **Haha sucked in Kiba XD

**7 minutes ago 4 likes **

**Naru-Uzumaki **I'M SERIOUS! And you guys are spamming my newsfeed! :O

**7 minutes ago 4 likes**

**KibaTheDawg **Good maybe that will serve you right!

**7 minutes ago 2 likes**

**Ino:) **Choji stop liking everyone's comments Spammer!

**6 minutes ago 2 likes**

**ChojiEatYou **Hahahaha its fun though :D

**6 minutes ago 1 like**

**Naru-Uzumaki **I'm seriously sick guys! I can't come sorry :(

**5 minutes ago 4 likes**

**KibaTheDawg **Liar!

**6 minutes ago 11 likes**

**Sasuke Uchiha **Dobe come back to bed.

**3 minutes ago like**

**Naru-Uzumaki **TEME! SHUT UP.

**3 minutes ago like**

**KibaTheDawg **Awwh, man should of known XO

**3 minutes ago like**

**Ino:) **WHAT! SASUKE'S AT NARUTO'S!

**2 minutes ago 2 likes**

**See more comments…**

**Reviews? Yes? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Drabble 6: End Of The Line**

**Warnings: Coarse language, Suicide and yaoi (Boy love).**

**Disclaimer: In first chapter. **

Ring ring ring…

"Hey, Naruto Uzumaki's crib. I'm out at the moment so leave a message and I'll get back to ya' soon."

Beep…

"Naruto it's Kiba, listen I know things are hard at the moment with Sasuke gone. But he would want you to be happy, to move on. Gahh! This isn't good for you Naru…Talk to someone…Get help…Anyway…I'm here if you need me."

Beep…

"Hey it's Ino. I just heard what happened! I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm here if you need to talk okay? I can't even begin to understand what you're going through Naru…I c-can't believe..h-he's gone…I'm sorry!"

Beep…

"Yo, It's Kakashi. I don't know what to say but if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. Sasuke was a great guy and he loved you very much. More than the anything in the world actually… It would sadden him to know that you didn't smile anymore…Just keep that in mind…"

Beep…

"Naruto…P-please talk to m-me…I n-need to know y-your alright. Naruto I know y-your suffering…I am too. Let me help you…The crash i-it wasn't your f-fault…You didn't know he would rush back like that…You have to.."

"Sakura hurry up!"

"Okay…I have to go sorry…"

Beep…

…

Cold, emotionless eyes stared out into nothing. A sad, bitter smile was permanently on his peaceful looking face, once healthy golden skin, now becoming sickly pale as minutes tick by. And yet a captivating beauty still present. Motionless the figure lay curled up into a semi-circle on the once shared bed. It was as if time stood still in the dark house, a chilling feeling lingered piercing through the normalcy that once existed. The last thoughts of a soul caged in the air…

I will follow you anywhere Sasuke…

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Drabble 7:** **Chick flicks, gossip and Pizza !?**

**I hope you guys like this. I randomly woke up with this idea in my head and had to write it ;D Enjoy!**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy) Coarse language. **

Ding!

"Popcorns ready!" Sakura yelled and opened the microwave, grabbing a bowl she poured in the popcorn and made her way into the lounge room passing Hinata on the way.

"I'll grab some drinks," Hinata said as she finished putting her hair up into a ponytail. She was wearing light blue pyjama pants accompanied by a dark, purple singlet.

Sitting in a pile of blankets and pillows, Ino continued plaiting her hair loosely to the right. Her fringe already pinned back with bobby pins. She was wearing a pale yellow hoodie and short grey pyjama shorts "God, you and your hair Ino" Sakura teased playfully as she walked into the room . Rolling her pale blue eyes Ino looked over at Tenten who had finished putting the DVDs away. "Tenten, you got the movie?"

"Yep, all set!" she grinned plonking onto an orange bean bag. Her brown hair tied up in her usual style, two buns. She was wearing a light green tank top and black trackies.

Ding Dong!

"Naruto, Pizza!"

"Yeah yeah," Naruto whined as he emerged from the hallway dressed in a tight black t-shirt and grey trackies. "Pizza?" Hinata asked returning to the room with a bottle of soda. Ino nodded to her as she got comfortable between Sakura and Tenten.

Naruto P.O.V

Reaching the door I opened it and said a polite 'hi' without glancing up. Pulling out my wallet, I tried to find the correct change.

"Hn,"

I looked up at reply (well if you could call it that) only to take in a sharp breath at the image presented before me. The guy was hot, and not just your average 'hot' but like sex on legs hot. He looked to be around my age; pale skin, slightly defined muscles and midnight black hair, which was spiked in a peculiar way, kind of like a duck's arse. But what mad this guy godlike was his dark, piercing eyes. It was if he was looking into you, not at you, judging your soul and seeing every little thing you ever tried to hold secret.

"Finished drooling dobe," God even his voice was like a sin. Wait! He said something didn't he? Right drooling or something?

"As if you weren't checking me out either teme," I replied with a roll of my eyes. He smirked at me letting his eyes roll over my body again. Our eyes met once again and a smirk over took my face.

Normal P.O.V

Ten minutes later…

"What's taking him so long?" Ino exclaimed as she got up and stormed to the doorway planning on finding out exactly why their blonde friend was taking so long. Sakura shook her head at her friends' antics. Suddenly a loud gasp was heard and Ino was once again in the room. Sakura took in the stunned look Ino had plastered on her face before asking what was wrong.

Ino simple pointed blindly at the doorway which she had only just entered through. Just as she did Naruto stumbled into view but what they didn't expect to see was a dark haired guy kissing the life out of Naruto and discarded his clothes as they went. Pale and tan skin morphed together before completely out of sight. Sakura blinked rapidly in disbelief before Tenten chuckled and asked "Pizza boy?" Ino nodded her head as she finally sat down.

"Did that really just…" The slam of a door confirmed their suspicions.

"He was hot!"

"Ino!" Was the chorused reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Drabble 8: Relaxtion, molestion**

**This is a fairly short one but I hope you like :D**

**Warnings: Yaoi (Boy x Boy), possible Coarse language.**

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke made their way to the hot springs. Naruto had come up with the brilliant idea of going to the hot springs after training, to which everyone agreed. "Dobe watch were you're going!" Sasuke hissed nudging Naruto out of the way. Naruto pouted at being shoved and stomped off into the male change rooms. Sasuke just smirked at he followed after the blonde dobe, as Sakura rolled her eyes and entered her own changing rooms.

Once Sakura relaxed into the hot bath waters, she tied up her bubble-gum pink hair into a loose bun and closed her eyes. She loved coming here after training and to her surprised the boys now did too. It wasn't too long ago the subject was avoided like a plague , anytime the hot springs were mentioned they would any excuse to go elsewhere. Then suddenly they loved the idea, it almost became a routine after training they would come here and then after 2 hours or so they would head to Ichiraku (1) for ramen. Sakura just smiled as she thought about how the two would never grow up and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

2 hours later

"Hey guys! How was it?" Sasuke asked as she giddily walked away from the complex, untying her hair. Surprisingly Naruto blushed at the comment looking anywhere but at his two companions. He sped up slightly to be walking in front of them so they couldn't see his now red face. Sakura looked confusedly at Sasuke only to gasp slightly as she saw he was smirking and staring directly at Naruto's orange clad behind, before he muttered…

"…Extremely relaxing…"

**See told yah it was short XD **

**I'm not entirely sure if I spelt this right… So review the correct spelling if I didn't. **

**Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Review? Please ^o^**


End file.
